<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The case of Kylo Ren by FilmOSophie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921399">The case of Kylo Ren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie'>FilmOSophie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lawyer of Defense pleads for clemency in the case raised against Kylo Ren. The ace in his sleeve: the true paternity of Kylo is revealed...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The case of Kylo Ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your Honor,</p><p>I am about to prove with solid arguments that in spite of all appearances, the defendant did not commit patricide. For the consideration of the audience, we will refer to the defendant as Kylo Ren, as his request to change his name has been approved by the court. (Aside, the defense agrees that it sounds way cooler than his given name;)</p><p>First, let us consider the victim’s behavior. The first time he refers to the defendant, he calls him “a boy, an apprentice”, instead of referring to him as his son. He also reproached Leia that the defendant had to much Vader in him, thus neglecting his own genetical influence. Indeed, one must observe the blatant discrepancy between the defendant and his victim. </p><p>Despite a rough adolescence, the defendant showed obedience and followed the will of his family when they decided to send him away to another planet to receive proper education from his uncle. He does not rebel and run away from his responsibilities to become a bounty hunter like Han, instead proves himself a worthy apprentice and the most gifted padawan amongst his peers.</p><p>Kylo Ren is trustworthy and thoroughly loyal to his former masters - only turning against them when they try to kill him in his sleep or overtly abuse him physically and emotionally, which is understandable. While the defendant can rightfully be accused of committing war crimes, his actions also describe a character capable of the uttermost devotion. And though his trust in Snoke and his loyalty to the First Order seem misplaced, one must remember that the Supreme Leader helped him overcome the pressure of inadequacy cast upon him by his family when they branded his powers as potentially dangerous. Snoke found use in those very powers and provided them a much needed purpose.</p><p>Kylo Ren also displays a great need of control and a particular way of expressing his frustration, very uncharacteristic of Han. His obsession with Vader suggests an unusual need of belonging for a child presumably raised by his natural parents. This kind of behavior is totally opposed to the victim’s unattached attitude, a person that has abandoned the love of his life in her darkest hour. The fact that Leia holds no hard feelings for his husband’s selfish demeanor raises suspicion...</p><p>We must all agree that the defendant has always shown a bossy attitude and never failed to repay those who betrayed him (which significantly reduced the number of main characters in the sequels:). Kylo Ren has no manners, especially with women. He has nothing of Han’s charm and fails even his grandfather’s example, who managed to seduce a princess in his prime. When the defendant gets the girl, he puts her in chains, bragging that he can take whatever he wants. Enslaving her, he unceremoniously calls her a scavenger, a behavior that is reminiscent of his father’s seduction technique. Yes, honored audience, this is the crux of this case: Kylo Ren is in fact the son of Jabba the Hutt! It may not look like it at first, but look closely and I am sure you will not fail to see the faintest similarity. </p><p>In support of this allegation, the defense brings this rare footage that shows Jabba the Hutt in his human shape, a footage preceding his specie-change: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cw1gkNd6Z_8</p><p>In light of such evidence, the defense requests that DNA tests should be carried in order to erase the suspicion of patricide hanging over the defendant. In addition to this, the defense pleads for attenuating circumstances as the father of the defendant has been gruesomely murdered by the defendant’s mother long before he was born, which surely must have severely impaired the emotional stability of this sensible and gifted child. Not to mention that all his youth seems to have been a preventive punishment for crimes he had not yet committed.</p><p>All these taken into account, the defense pleads that the death sentence of the defendant should be commuted. And since the sentence has already been carried in the last part of the trilogy, we ask that the defendant should be brought back, as seen in the previous cases of Darth Maul and Sheev Palpatine, and rumored in the curious case of Darth Plagueis. As he does not get the gratitude deserved by a hero (not even a bloody Force ghost like his grandfather, although his final act faithfully replicates the former’s sacrifice), it is only fair for him to get a well deserved resurrection. And the girl ;-)</p><p>Your Honor, I rest my case. I leave it to the prosecutors to leave their counterarguments in the comment box.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>